


Body Guard

by OBXJesse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBXJesse/pseuds/OBXJesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold was once the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, but the fairies binded him to dagger.  They thought the Dagger would be safe with Maurice French.  Maurice has been using the dagger to get ahead in this world.  After his daughter was kidnapped Maurice decided that it would be best if the trickster became his daughters body guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Guard

She knew the moment that she left her class there would be two people waiting, her body guard and her fiancé. It was going to be a very stressful day and there was no doubt that her body guard was already in a fowl mood. She could feel his magic radiating off of him all the way in the classroom. That is how she knew her fiancé was in the hall way. No one got him as worked up as Congressman Gary Gaston.

Gary was her fathers choice and she wouldn’t have gone along with if her father, the Senator, hadn’t been threatening her true love. The Senator had her entire life and Gary’s planned out for them. Gary would be president as long as he followed The Senators commands. She truly would have preferred a much quieter life, but it wasn’t in the cards.

She decided it would be best if she sent her body guard a text before he hurt someone. 

'Please try and play nice.'

They had been thrown together when she was 16 and had been kidnapped. Many people wanted the power that The Senator held in his hands. When the fairies had bound the sorcerer to the dagger they gave it to someone they thought they could trust, but as her body guard had explained to her power corrupts all. It has corrupted her father in so many ways.

The sorcerer had saved her and from that moment forward The Senator had decided when he wasn’t doing her fathers biding he would be protecting her. They had hated each other to begin with. Trading barbs and glares until it wasn’t out of hate any more. She didn’t know they exact moment their relationship changed, but it did. 

'Always…'

She sighed as she looked at the text from him. He was a master of words and to only give one word back could only mean trouble. He wanted to leave as many openings as possible to do as he pleased. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the exit to try and diffuse the situation. There was only 10 minutes left in the lecture anyways.

She saw Gold first leaning against the wall across from the doorway. He had so many names before he had become trapped by the dagger. The greatest magic user of all time. More powerful than all the fairies. No one knew his true name. When they first met he had told her she could call him Gold and so that is what everyone called him now. He was no longer the trickster, the dark one, the beast. 

He was dressed in all black perfectly tailor suit. His hair was long and he walked with the aid of a cane that he didn’t truly need. He stood only a couple of inches taller than her. He wanted people to underestimate him and they did.

The smile he gave her was what made her truly worry. It wasn’t truly a smile at all and the glint in his eye said he was full mischief. It would normally turn her on. She loved his mischievous side as long as he didn’t take it too far and truly hurt anyone. He wasn’t the evil monster that most claimed he had been. He was just a man who had lived to long and had become jaded by the true evil in world.

She saw Gary next from the corner of her eye, leaning up against the wall next to the door she was walking out of. He immediately grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. He wanted a kiss and believed his size and charming smile would get him anything he wanted. It didn’t work though as he suddenly found himself off balance and almost toppling to the ground. She wondered if he knew Gold had done that, but his eyes never left hers.

“Gary what are you doing here?” she said as she felt Gold pulled her bag from her back. Gold was a true gentleman. He always carried her bags, open the door for her and when they were alone he truly worshiped her. He appreciated her mind above all else, where Gary was always staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

She wrapped her right arm through Gold’s left and started down the hallway not even waiting for him to respond. He quickly caught up and she pressed herself closer to her body guard. 

Gary immediately began to babble on about how he was hoping to take her to lunch and that he had a surprise for her. They were going to a fund raiser tonight and The Senator would be there. She knew Gary expected her to be draped over his arm for the night. To be eye candy and nothing more. It made her sick to her stomach.

She tried to explain that she was meeting some of her girlfriends for lunch, but he insisted that he attend. Remarking how upset her father would be if she declined. She knew The Senator would punish Gold and she knew Gold would gladly take his punishment, but she couldn’t bare knowing it was her choice that caused it.

As they arrived outside she saw Dove, her driver and loyal friend to Gold, was already waiting for them. Behind her Mercedes was Gary convoy. She headed for her car where Dove was already waiting with the door open.

“Why don’t you ride with me Belle? You will be much safer with the secret service than you will be will that old cripple who couldn’t even save you from bee.” 

They always had this argument, but Belle always won in the end. Today she was is no mood, so she ignored the comment and hopped into her car. Gold sliding in beside her on the other side. 

She leaned into him. As soon as Dove pulled off from the curb and there was some distance between them and the other cars. They didn’t need to speak most of the time. They knew each other too well. 

He kissed her hair and then whispered into her ear. “You are too tense. Let me relieve some of it for you.”

He never touched her without her permission, but he was fully aware the things his voice could do to her. The way it sent a shiver down her spine and gave her that deep down low tingly feeling. She was puddy in his hands. 

She bit her lip debating. It was nothing new for Dove to see them, but he always pretended he saw nothing. Plus if they weren’t done by the time they reached their destination he would just take a detour, so she nodded her consent.

He ran his clever fingers along the inside of her thigh. So light… To light. He was teasing and they didn’t have time for that. He began kissing her neck. He was very possessive and she knew he wanted to mark her in a place Gary would see, but he would contain himself for her sake. Last time he had done that he had not been the only to be punished by her father. 

Finally, his fingers found her core. His light touch didn’t last long. He knew her body. She would reach her climax quickly and he would watch. Her eyes found his dark with desire and she bit her lip to contain her cries. He slowed down then. Teasing again. 

“Please,” was the only word she managed to get out and then he quickly pushed her over the edge. 

Gold cleaned his fingers off with his tongue and again giving her one of those smiles. Before using magic to put her back to rights. 

She wanted to curl up in his arms and let him take all her worries away, but they were at the restaurant all too soon. Then Gary was opening the door for her. He must have raced out of the car to beat Dove. Gold would have normally watched from outside talking on his phone or with Dove while she spent time with her friends, but since Gary was there she wanted him inside. Closer to her, but she didn’t get to chance to tell him. Gary dragged her from the car and then placed his hand on the small of her back to push her inside. It would be a long afternoon.


End file.
